Time Lords dont get colds'
by Torchedgirl
Summary: When Rose and the Doctor are pursuited by angry villagers, they end up soaked, which had adverse affects on the Doctor.Rated for later swearing. 10Rose more to come
1. Soaked

AN: OK. My good friend Lunalovegood5 wanted me to write this. The idea was hers but the content of the story is mine. So here you go.

'Call the AA!'

Chapter one

Soaked

Rose was the first to burst through the doors of the TARDIS. She ran over to the console and leaned on the rails, out of breath. Suddenly a trench-coated figure hurtled towards the console and slammed buttons with force. The TARDIS doors flung shut, cutting of the screaming mob of angry villagers.

Rose and the Doctor slid down the side of the console at opposite ends; both were completely drenched, panting hard from their "pleasant stroll through the beautiful scenery" as the Doctor had claimed would happen. The Doctor looked round the side of the console at Rose, then straightened up and began to walk round the TARDIS casually towards her.

"Well…that was…invigorating…I think." He pointed out, pulling at his ear. He looked down at the grating of the console room as he made slow progress to her side. Rose was still panting considerably, a single drop of cold water trickled down her nose.

"Yeah…" Breathed Rose. She started to shiver, the adrenaline was wearing off and the cold seeping in.

The Doctor held out a hand to Rose, she took it and stood up. She wrapped her arms round her and shivered again, her teeth chattering.

"Here…" said the Doctor as he pulled off his trench-coat and draped it over her shoulders, luckily he had taken off the trench-coat before their unscheduled dip in the village lake to escape a hoard of mutant killer wasps…as you do.

The Doctor then stood behind Rose and wrapped his arms round her waist, they stood there for what seemed ages…when the TARDIS suddenly began to judder and groan.

The Doctor pulled away from Rose and started to run around the TARDIS, hitting random buttons as he went.

"What's up? Did them lot do anything?" Enquired Rose, she felt a little better, the warmth of the Doctor's coat was a comfort…along with the scent of au de Doctor.

"I think they tampered with her. Like they stuck something on the outside…did you see anything on the outside?" Asked the Doctor, ruffling his hair in that oh so sexy way.

Rose shook her head.

The Doctor pulled out his glasses and sonic screwdriver, lifted the cover of the lower levels of the TARDIS and slipped down. With the sonic screwdriver between his teeth he pulled multicoloured wires out and scanning them with the blue screwdriver.

"Can you sort it out from in here?" Questioned Rose, she had walked over to where the Doctor was buried in wires. She sat on the grating with her legs dangling over the edge, her toes poking the doctor in the stomach.

"Well…kind of. I can stop the…whatever it is one the outside…having an effect. Right now we're stuck in the time vortex. If I stop the…thing…then we can get out somewhere and take the thing off and be on our merry way. Easy…I think."

The Doctor looked up at Rose and tutted at the steady drip of water from her feet onto his already drenched suit.

"Listen, this is going to take a while, go get dry and I'll be done soon." Admitted the Doctor, still not looking up from the wires.

"Ok. But you sure you're all right? You'll catch your death of cold like that." Worried Rose.

"Time Lords don't get colds. Now go, shoo!"

Rose giggled at the thought of the Doctor with a cold. He moaned enough without a cold…with it…

R&R


	2. Back home

AN: Next chappie

Chapter 2

Back home

A couple of hours later, Rose walked back to the Doctor. In that time she'd had a soak in the very large bath that was three corridors from her room, put her hair up and reapplied make-up. Her hair was in loose curls and pulled to the back of her head in purple scrunchy.

5 minutes earlier she had heard the TARDIS fire up and the normal whirr of the central column echoed through the corridors. She stared at the column moving up and down, bathing the control room in green light.

Suddenly a loud coughing took her attention away from the column. On the other side of the room, nearest the door, she saw the Doctor cover his mouth with his hand as a coughing fit racked his body.

"Doctor? Are you ok?" Asked Rose tentatively. She walked towards the ailing time lord and placed her hand on his fevered brow. Usually he had cool skin, cooler than a human did. At the moment however his head was on fire, his eyes were dull and his entire body was shaking.

Rose then noticed that his pinstriped suit was still wringing wet.

"Oh you idiot." Moaned Rose. She ran to the side of the control room and opened a small cupboard and pulled out three very thick, woollen blankets. She hurried back to the Doctor, who was shivering silently, his teeth chattering.

As she wrapped the blankets around his thin shoulders she told him off for not getting dry.

"I told you this would happen. Look at you! Poor thing." The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes and smiled weakly. He then began to sway…like he was drunk.

"Woah!" Cried Rose as the Doctor fell against her, his eyes out of focus, rolling to the back of his head.

"Doctor? Where are we? Where have you landed?" Asked Rose carefully and slowly. In a small and rasping voice the Doctor replied.

"Home. Your home. About three weeks after we last saw Jackie…I think." He then coughed violently, his body convulsing with each cough. Rose pulled the Doctor closer and began to guide him towards the TARDIS door.

With much huffing, puffing and numerous coughing fits from the Doctor, Rose managed to knock the door of her mother's house. Within seconds Jackie was at the door, her hair was half straightened and she had a pink, fluffy dressing gown on.

"You pick you're moments don't'cha!" She exclaimed, upon seeing the Doctor though, she shut up and helped Rose half carry him into the living room and onto the nearby sofa.

"What happened to him?" Questioned Jackie as the Doctor had another violent coughing fit.

"He was in wet clothes for too long…now he's got a chill." Sighed Rose as she pulled away a lock of his ruffled hair from his eyes.

"Is that all, typical man…pretends he's got the flu when all it is, is a sniffle!"

Rose shook her head.

"He said 'Time lords don't get colds' so whatever he's got is worse."

The Doctor nodded. "Could be pneumonia, it's my own fault really." Then the Doctor coughed again. Jackie, for once, took pity on the Doctor and hurried off to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

Rose gathered her pillows from her room and her duvet. She then ushered the Doctor into the bathroom to change and shower.

"It'll warm you up. I'll stay here and you call if you need help…ok?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly, it was strange having the Doctor so quiet. He would usually ramble on and on at Rose about nothing in particular. Rose found it un-nerving.

Half an hour later the Doctor emerged from the bathroom in a set of familiar pyjamas. His hair was ruffled and sticking up in all directions…and was dripping wet. He looked downtrodden and like a five-year-old that had lost his kite.

"Oh c'mere you." Soothed Rose. She pulled the Doctor into her arms and hugged him tightly. He sniffed loudly. Rose pulled back and looked at him. All the colour was gone from his cheeks and his brow was furrowed in pain.

"Headache?" Asked Rose.

The Doctor nodded slowly.

Rose helped the Doctor into the living room and back onto the sofa. She then wrapped him up in the duvet and arranged her pillows so that he was comfortable.

The sight of the Doctor wrapped up like a vulnerable child upset Rose. She hated seeing him in pain.

Jackie walked into the living room with a tray of tea and a glass of water and painkillers for the Doctor. She had straightened her hair and had ditched the dressing gown in favour of her normal jean and shirt. The Doctor took one look at the aspirin and shied away shaking his head.

"No…I'm allergic to aspirin…will kill me." He croaked.

"Oh you're a bundle of laughs aren't cha!" Moaned Jackie as she put the tray onto the coffee table with a jolt. The Doctor cowered away in the most uncharacteristic way. Jackie was taken back by his reaction.

Rose then saw something in Jackie's eyes that she hadn't seen since she was very small. Concern.

Jackie put a hand on his brow and frowned. "Nasty fever you got there." She pointed out.

"Rose, where do you keep that steamer of yours? The facial one. We can steam the chill out of him with it."

Rose's eyes lit up. "Perfect. You sure you don't mind Doctor?" Asked Rose.

The Doctor shook his head and shuffled over on the sofa so Rose could sit by him. She lifted his head up and sat on the sofa, then placed his head in her lap and began to run her fingers through his damp hair.

Jackie had run off to Rose's room, she could hear her ransacking the cupboards. Rose looked down at the Doctor, he was looking up at her with the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"What am I goin' to do with you eh?" She said fondly, twiddling his hair between her fingers. The Doctor shrugged and chuckled weakly. She shook her head and leaned down to kiss the top of his forehead.

The Doctor smiled and shuffled closer to Rose. Rose smiled back.

R&R


	3. Man flu

AN: Ok…I have had…numerous kicks and punches to get this on the move so…on we go!

Chapter 3 Man flu 

In the time that Jackie had been searching for the facial steamer, the Doctor had fallen asleep in Rose's lap and was breathing softly. Rose had intertwined her fingers with the Doctor's hand and her other hand was running through his hair.

Jackie walked into the living room triumphantly, the facial steamer in her left hand and a thermometer in her right.

"Ta dah!" She looked at the Doctor and tutted, her arms falling to her sides like she had been deflated.

Rose put a finger to her lips and shushed Jackie.

For once, Jackie didn't retaliate. She sat on the armchair next to the sofa and peered round the side to look at the Doctor's face.

"I've never seen him sleep before. He must be bad." Mumbled Rose.

"So…he doesn't sleep? How does he run around like he does then eh? He has the stamina of an Olympic athlete that one." Asked Jackie.

The Doctor mumbled in his sleep and shifted against Rose, his eyebrows furrowed again in pain. He writhed again, like he was fighting off imaginary monsters. Rose shushed him gently and stroked his hair. He calmed and shuffled against Rose again, sighing.

Rose looked up to see her mum watching. Rose expected her mother to be all 'high horse' and tell her off for caring for a 900-year-old alien. But her face was smiling, she laughed through her nose.

"Bless him. He really is ill…isn't he." Pointed out Jackie. She slipped off the armchair and knelt by the Doctor's head. She pulled his hair from his forehead and placed her hand on his furrowed brow.

"Like a radiator. Wake him up and I'll make some tea. That'll cheer 'im up." Whispered Jackie. She then got up off the floor and walked towards the kitchen. As she walked she talked over her shoulder. "And set up that facial thingie. Steam always helps me when I feel under the weather. We can sweat the chill out of him."

Rose had to agree. She placed her hand on the Doctor's shoulder and began to wake him up gently.

"Doctor? Doctor wake up." The Doctor simply mumbled something and attempted to bat her away lazily. Rose leaned back and huffed. She thought how she could wake the Doctor up gently. An idea popped into her head. She leaned close to the Doctor so that her mouth was level with the Doctor's ear. She whispered gently.

"Mum's got tea ready for you. Nice big pot of it."

His eyes snapped open and he rolled so that he was facing Rose.

"Where?" He said, his voice was still…strange. Not quite right but a lot better than earlier. She grinned at him and pointed at her mum in the doorway of the kitchen. Perched on a plastic tray was a pot of tea, three mugs and what looked to be a small plate of rich tea biscuits.

The doctor smiled and sat up slowly. Jackie walked in and poured the Doctor a mug of the golden liquid. She passed it to him and sat on the armchair next to Rose. She placed the tray on the coffee table.

The Doctor breathed in the fumes of the warm liquid.

"What is this…it smells funny?" He asked. Taking another sniff he leaned away from the mug and looked at Jackie with a questioning look.

"Camomile. It makes me feel better when I have the sniffles." Replied Jackie. She blew on her tea and sipped it noisily, just to show the Doctor she hadn't poisoned anything.

He looked at her with a sceptical look. He took a tentative sip, Rose decided that his oral fixation was too strange at the moment. He swallowed and slapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"900 years old and I've never had camomile tea." Said the Doctor with wonderment. His voice was low, like he was deep in thought. He took another sip and leant back in to the sofa.

"Nice?" Asked Jackie.

The Doctor nodded swiftly, taking yet another sip.

"Well that should sort out that cold." Chimed Jackie.

"I told Rose Time Lords do not get colds. We…kind of go funny…in a sense." Sighed the Doctor.

"What d'you mean 'funny'" Asked Rose.

"Well…you know that I have a cooler body temperature that humans. The binary vascular system that does that." There was a brief pause.

Rose mimed to Jackie in her heart direction and mouthed 'two hearts'. Jackie made an 'Ohhh' noise in understanding. The Doctor then continued.

"So if we get colder…then I need to warm up fast…or I go like this." He sighed deeply.

"My own fault really." Admitted the Doctor.

Rose and Jackie looked at each other, he must be ill to say that.

The Doctor finished his tea and then snuggled into Rose.

He yawned and spoke at the same time.

"The…best thing I can do…is sleep it off." He then promptly fell asleep.

Jackie mouthed 'aww' and placed the used mugs on the tea tray and walked into the kitchen. Rose cuddled closer to the Doctor and started to feel drowsy. He was warm and his gentle breathing was lulling her to sleep.

The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was the Doctor sighing contentedly and saying a single word.

"Rose."


	4. Technobabble

AN: Thank you my numerous fans. Your reviews make me smile. So here is another chapter.

Chapter 4 

Techno-babble

Rose woke up to the familiar sound of night-time in the Powell Estates. The gentle thrum of traffic, the flickering lights from the numerous broken lights and the shrill sirens of ambulance, police and fire-crews battling the streets. Rose raised a hand to her eyes and rubbed the dust from her eyes. Her gaze fell upon the empty space in her lap.

With a jolt she jumped from the sofa and ran around the flat looking for the Doctor. She found Jackie fast asleep in her bed. What was she thinking? The Doctor would never venture in here.

She then had an idea and bolted out of the flat, down towards the TARDIS. She pulled the key from her neck and inserted into the lock. The door opened with an ominous creak of old wood and un-oiled hinges. The dull glow of the central column bathed the control room in a gentle green glow.

She suddenly heard a spark of electricity and a familiar expletive that made her sigh in relief.

"Ow! Rassillion! What did you do that for?" As Rose walked round the side of the console she saw the pyjama clad Doctor sat on the floor, cross legged and sucking his burnt finger. Rose cleared her throat with a polite 'hem hem'. The Doctor looked up at Rose with the most adorable hurt look. She bent down to the Doctor's level as he held his injured hand. She held her arms out and pulled him into a loving hug.

"Why are you down here? You're ill, you should be sleeping." She whispered into his ear. The Doctor pulled back and looked at Rose with his deep brown eyes.

"The TARDIS needs repairing and I feel much, much better now thank you very much." Replied the Doctor, he then put a hand over his mouth and coughed roughly. He turned back to look at Rose with an innocent face, like he knew that he was going to be dragged back up to the flat and made to sit and watch soaps and auction shows. Not his idea of recovery.

Rose shook her head and pulled herself to her feet, then offered a hand to the Doctor. He graciously accepted and clambered to his feet and stood in front of Rose.

"Can you fix her?" Asked Rose, a simple question but the reaction from the Doctor, it was like Rose had asked how big the universe was.

"You're not going to drag me back up to the flat and make me watch crude, English television?" Asked the Doctor, he had turned his head to the side and was looking at Rose like he was scanning for a bad reaction. Rose shrugged.

"I had enough trouble dragging a half-conscience you up to the flat. Why would I bother doing it when you are able to pull away when I know that you will sneak out again and the whole process will begin again." Ranted Rose. She had folded her arms across her chest and was leaning against the console. The Doctor ran a hand through his brown hair, this then resulted in his tugging at his ear as he replied.

"Good point. Um…yeah I can fix her. May take a few hours because I have to recalibrate this and tweak that. So maybe a few hours…give or take." He looked at Rose, half expecting her to pull him away from the TARDIS by his earlobes and make him recover, then he could repair the TARDIS.

"Yeah…ok." Said Rose simply. She then sat on the captain's chair and brought her knees up to her chin, wrapped her arms round her shins and watched the Doctor. He stood there for a considerable amount of time, his mouth half-open.

"Well don't jus' stand there catchin' flies, get going. Im bored."

The Doctor woke up from his 'trance' and resumed his work. He heard Rose yawn, he chose not to tell her to get some sleep.

4 hours passed and Rose had fallen asleep. The Doctor had looked up from the bundle of wires in his hands. She was breathing softly. He smiled and got up off the floor and walked over to where she sat. He shrugged off the thick dressing gown and wrapped it round Rose. He then walked back to the panel and replaced it. He raised his arms to his head and stretched. He did feel a lot better in the knowledge that the TARDIS was ready to go.

Rose sighed in her sleep. The Doctor decided to leave Rose where she was for a while so he could get a cup of tea. He padded of quietly; grabbing Rose's mobile as he crept. He decided that Jackie would worry, about Rose more than him.

Rose woke up to find a very thick dressing gown and the Doctor sat on the floor beside her. He had a very thick book in his hands and his glasses on the end of his nose. She leaned forward and blew a puff of air by the Doctor's ear.

He jumped and the book went flying. He turned to look at Rose with daggers in his eyes, clutching the left heart.

"Don't…do that." He growled. Rose simply chuckled and wrapped her arms round his shoulders and cuddled him in. He started to laugh as Rose nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"Feelin' better?" She asked.

He turned back to look at Rose, this time his face was softer, the sparkle was back in his eyes.

"Yep." He popped the 'P' like a small child. Rose chuckled again and kissed him gently on the cheek. The Doctor looked startled and tilted his head to the side.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smooth, low voice. Rose shrugged.

"For being brave. I think ma mum actually cares about you now." They both laughed at this.

"I warned your mother that we wouldn't go back. She said she understood and also said that if I didn't bring you back soon she would find me and castrate me." Roe burst out laughing, quickly covering her mouth. It was the casual tone that the Doctor had used to speak that had set her off. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. So…where are we goin' then?" Asked Rose, she released her grip of the Doctor and he rose to his feet.

"Uhrmmm." He pondered aloud. He then ran to the console and flipped two switches, toggled a lever and twisted a wheel in a haphazard way. He then leaned back, his hand hovering over the lever that would send them careening off in a 'who-knows where' direction.

"I have no idea where we are going. But that's that makes it FUN!" He cried as he flicked the lever and the TARDIS leapt into life. Rose was flung to the floor and the Doctor landed unceremoniously next to her. When they landed the Doctor groaned.

"Ohhh, I think I've fractured my coccyx!" Rose giggled and leaned against the Doctor.

"Are you going to get changed? Or is this the pyjama planet?" She giggled again.

The Doctor poked her in the arm and began an hour-long rant about Rose's blatant disregard for an ancient race. She followed him to the wardrobe and listened from outside the door as he got changed. And as they walked away from the TARDIS, Rose sighed and clasped the Doctor's arm. They walked through the busy market, like something from Arabia, only the locals were green, purple and lizard like.

She sneezed.

"Bless you. I think you've caught what I had." Pointed out the Doctor.

She nodded sleepily, her head felt heavy.

"C'mon. There's a stall here that sells a cure for your ailments."

So the Doctor dragged her off into the horizon. She was glad he was better, the silence was killing her.


	5. I am a doctor you know

AN: this was to be a short fic. But because people seemed to like it I have decided to add one more chapter for those who wanted a little tlc for rose

Chapter 5 'I am a Doctor you know' 

The Doctor ducked and shoved through the bustling crowd. His hand clasping the sweaty palm of Rose. He held on tight to her because she was rapidly loosing the strength to walk. The midday sun was scorching, in the distance the ground waved and wobbled in the heat. Suddenly the Doctor saw what he was looking for and moved quicker.

"Hold on Rose, nearly there. This guy sells this potion that can cure any ailment guaranteed…or your money back. So he says." Babbled the Doctor to Rose. She wasn't listening.

In her mind were wavy lines and indescribable shapes that made no sense at all. Sounds were distorted and far away, or like her ears were filled with cotton wool. Her legs felt like jelly and it was hard to keep balance. She knew what was happening but wasn't aware so to speak.

The Doctor looked back at the pale face of Rose and suddenly began to quicken his already fast pace. He reached the stall just as Rose fainted at his side. He grabber her with a soft cry of surprise. The vendor was very old, but he seemed to understand the Doctor's problem immediately. He stretched a purple claw over to a dusty shelf and pulled a vial of a silver liquid. The Doctor smiled and dipped into his deep pockets with one hand. His other was clutching Rose to his shoulder; his hand was wrapped round her waist in a protective way. The vendor waved off the Doctor's attempts to pay him.

"This debt was paid many millennia ago my dear friend." Uttered the vendor, he smiled and bowed to the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at the vendor and smiled back. He then made to hurry away with the unconscious Rose. The vendor called out to him.

"I have transport for you. Its better than trying to fight this crowd." Called the wizened alien. The Doctor turned back and smiled wearily, a smile that showed gratitude.

Within minutes Rose was curled by the Doctor's side and sleeping peacefully. They were perched on an old cart pulled by a large red dragon. The drivers were sons of the vendor. Bulky and strong, but they were very friendly and kept glancing back at Rose, quickening the pace of the creature pulling the cart. Soon the Doctor pointed out the TARDIS and hopped down from the cart and opened the TARDIS doors.

One of the sons lifted Rose in his large purple arms and carried her inside, placed her on the captain's chair and bowed to the Doctor. He then left the TARDIS.

The Doctor dashed over to Rose wrapped his coat around her shivering form, lifting her gently and carrying her further in to the TARDIS. As he went, he used his converse clad foot to flick a switch on the console and the TARDIS was sent careening in to the vortex.

The Doctor walked past many different doors through the oak corridor. He stopped in front of a very bright door, it was pink and had a small sign hung on a thin piece of rope.

'Beware the hormonal teen!' Was the inscription. Below it was a miniature Rose, shaking her fist in a violent manner at anyone who looked at it.

He used his hip to push the handle down and used his upper back to open the door. He then had the trouble of manoeuvring over the various clutter that littered the room. Yesterday's clothes (covered in a lovely blue goo), CDs and other teen things that made Rose feel at home. The Doctor actually didn't mind the mess, he agreed that creative minded people never had clean rooms, his own was so bad he couldn't open his door.

He placed Rose gently on her bed and pulled her blanket over her. He then pulled out the tiny vial of liquid and sat down next to Rose. He lifted Rose forward with his arm and shifted her close to his torso. He then tipped the contents of the vial into her mouth and helped her swallow it. She coughed from the terrible taste. The Doctor shushed her gently, rubbing her back.

She looked up at the Doctor bleary-eyed and smiled weakly and promptly fainted on the Doctor. He shifted from her side and tucked her in, planting a chaste kiss on her furrowed brow as he left.


End file.
